monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szeherezada Chaahate hain
Szeherezada Chaahate hain - Córka Dzinna, pochodząca z Abu Zabi. Większość swojego (nie)życia upiorka spędziła sama. Jest bardzo nieśmiała i nieufna do tego stopnia, że jest odtrącana już po pierwszym zapoznaniu. Niektóre potwory mają ją za dziwaczkę, prawda jest taka, że niełatwo zdobyć jej zaufanie, dżinka też łatwo się poddaje, woli usuwać się innym z drogi. Wydaje się być kruchą i 'nudną' osobą, łatwo nią manipulować i przekonać do swoich racji. Szeherezada jest też strasznie łatwowierna i ulega wpływowi innych, przez co często robi rzeczy wbrew sobie. Nie można powiedzieć, by była popularna. Sheherezada jest także zamkniętą w sobie dziewczyną. Przez całe życie miała tylko nieliczną grupkę znajomych. Rzadko się odzywa, jedynie do zaufanych osób. Mimo to wszystkie upiory jakie ją bliżej poznają przekonują się, że jest niezwykle szczerą, miłą, oddaną i pracowitą upiorką. Pomimo tego, iż zdecydowanie jest typem samotnika, to lubi kiedy ktoś zwraca na nią odrobinę uwagi. Osobowość Szeherezada to osoba o niskim poczuciu własnej wartości, oraz niskiej wierze w swoje osiągnięcia. Dziewczyna jwst niezwykle naiwna, można wmówić jej chyba każdą bzdurę, a ona ślepo podąży za rłumem. Bardzo łatwo nią manipulować i przekonać do swoich racji. Wystarczy sprawić dziewczynie kilka ciepłych słów, miłych gestów przyjaźnii i można tak bardzo wpłynąć na jej zachowanie, że wykona polecenia bez najmniejszego zająknięcia. Z pozoru jest szarą myszką zamkniętą w sobie, lecz tak naprawdę pobocznie obserwuje inne osoby, jest cicha oraz skromna, aż zbyt skromna. Byłaby gotowa oddać ostatnią kanapkę, byleby tylko komuś pomóc. Chętnie wyciąga ręce do pomocy, co bywało i jest nie raz wykorzystywane. Dżinnka nie lubi rozmawiać o sobie oraz o swojej rodzinie, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że chowa do krewnych uraz. Na nastrój dziewczyny, w dużej mierze mają inne osoby, gdyż słowa jej przyjaciół stanowią dla dżinnki drogowskaz działań. Przytłoczona mocnoejszymi chrakterami, nawet nie widzi, że to co robi jest po prostu niewłasciwe. Nie umie wyczuwać zadnych złych intencji, spisków. Nie jest podejżliwa i sama z siebie nie zabierze głosu publicznie. Swoje opinie, Szeherezada woli zachować dla samej siebie. Wygląd Szeherezada posiada długie szafirowe włosy, spina je w kucyk, jej skóra ma alabastrowy odcień ze znamionami przypominającymi pancerz skorpiona. Oczy dżinki są duże, mają kolor zielony, a jej brwi - granatowy. Sze ma małe, punktowe rzęsy na górze oczu. Jest też wyższa od przeciętnego potwora, ma także długie mocne paznokcie. Dziewczynę cechuje również jej znamię w kształcie słońca i księżyca. Relacje 'Rodzina' Szeherezada jest córką dżinnów. Chociaż oboje pochodzą z Arabii Saudyjskiej, dziewczyna na świat przyszła w Indiach, to dlatego iż jej rodzice właśnie tam się osiedlili. Dziewczyna od zawsze miała z nimi wysmienity, wręcz nieskazitelny kontakt taki iż każdy mógłby jej pozazdrościć. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dosyć stosunkowo niedawno, a ściślej mówiąc w Bollywood here we come!, dowiedziała się, że jest bardzo daleką krewną Justina i Justine, od strony ich ojca. Jest dosyć rzadko widywana w ich towarzystwie. Upiorka jest także spokrewniona z Genievieve Von Lamp. 'Przyjaciele' Upiorka przyjaciółkami nazywa Priyę Daanav oraz Genievieve Von Lamp. 'Znajomi' Dobre stosunki utrzymuje z Jodrin Raghbą, Cherry Cheddar oraz Yasiną Meerme a także Sashą Shade. 'Wrogowie' Póki co, dżinnka nie znalazła jakiejkolwiek osoby, która zalazłaby jej za pancerzyk. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Sze jest złota małpka imieniem Tala. Jej kupno nie było zbytnio przemyślane. Sze chciała mieć towarzyszkę i nawet minuty nie poświęciła na to, by zastanowić się, jakiego właściwie gatunku ma być jej pupil. Dżinka wyszła z założenia, że będzie to wiedzieć zaraz po przekroczeniu bramy sklepu zoologicznego - nie myliła się. 'Miłość' Szeherezadzie trudno znaleźć nową sympatię, ponieważ większość upiorów ma ją za dziwaczkę, marzy jednak o prawdziwej miłości, dla której będzie w stanie zrobić wszystko. 'Historie relacji' 'Priya Daanav' Sze jest typowym popychadłem, wobec czego Priya od razu to wykorzystała. Dzinnka często stoi w jej cieniu, a Priya ją wykorzystuje, mówiąc krótko, Sze jest pod jej pełnym pantoflem. Z Jodrin Raghba Dziewczyny zaznajomiły się podczas przygotowań do szkolnego projektu wymiany uczniowskiej. Jodrin została poproszona przez samą dyrektor placówki, by przy pomocy swoich zdolności plastycznych, zaprojektowała ulotki sławiące Straszyceum, w bardziej..."młodzieżowym" stylu. Hybryda nie była z tego powodu zadowolona, zwłaszcza, że dostała do pomocy niezbyt ogarniętą w temacie Szeheryzade. Jednakże Jodrin niemal od razu wzięła się do pracy, w końcu sama dyrektor ją poprosiła, spokojnie szkicowała projekty siedząc na ławce na korytarzu, było niesamowicie cicho oraz przyjemnie. Hybryda po chwili wkręciła się w swoją pracę, jednakże przeszkodziło jej pojawienie się Szeherezady. Dżinnka czuła, że hybryda nie jest zbyt zadowolona z przydzielenia jej pomocnicy. Usiadła na ławce koło Jodi, ta olewała próby zaczepki niebieskowłosej, jednakże Sze nie zamierzała się poddać. Podjęła temat, zaczęła tłumaczyć, że pomimo wywarcia na hybrydzie złego wrażenia, została na nią "skazana" i nie odpuści, póki nie wypełni polecenia dyrektorki. Jodi chcąc mieć dżinnkę z głowy, dała jej dość proste zadanie - Sze miała zwyczajnie podawać hybrydzie ołówki, strugaczkę i kredki, kiedy tylko ją o to poprosi. Sze była szczęśliwa, że została choć w kilku procentach zaangażowana. Przez kilka następnych godzin, hybryda szkicowała projekty, a dżinnka wspierała ją słowem, oraz przynosiła najróżniejsze rzeczy. Zaczęły rozmawiać, co zaskutkowało zmianą wzajemnego podejścia, polubiły się, zostały znajomymi. Cherry Cheddar Dziewczyny poznały się na korytarzu, gdy na siebie wpadły. Cherry świetnie rozumie jej problemy, sama nie jest miss popularności przez swoją tendencję do plotkowania i nadgryzania wszystkiego wokół niej. Cherry to najlepsza przyjaciółka dżinki. Po czym ją poznać? * Ma na twarzy znamię w kształcie słońca oraz księżyca. * Ubiera się przeważnie w odcieniach fioletu i różu. * Jej oczy świecą w ciemności. Drop Dead Diary *'Moja Buu-nikalna cecha': Realizuję! Dla mnie nigdy nie jest za późno na spełnienie nie tylko swoich planów i marzeń. *'Ksywka': She, Shine. *'Ulubione powiedzonka': Masz co chciałaś, No, wreszcie! *'W szkole najbardziej lubi': W-f, wszystko jest lepsze od siedzenia w ławce! *'...A najmniej': Fizykę. Działa na nią lepiej niż kołysanka. *'Zwierzak': Małpka imieniem Tala. *'Nie rusza się bez: '''Spinek i klamry do włosów. *'Sekrety jej pokoju: W dormitorium ma na ścianie półkę z pokaźną kolekcją butelek z piaskiem, mapę nieba oraz prawdziwy perski dywan.(latający!) Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j.hinduskiego oznacza 'życzenie'. *Uwielbia owoce mango. *Nienawidzi oliwek. *Nie ma zdolności manualnych, nie potrafi przyszyć nawet guzika. *Kiedyś była w sklepie zoologicznym, ale oblazło ją stado papug, które wzięło jej spinki za obiad. Od tamtej pory dżinka nie znosi ptaków, a w szczególności papug. *Urodziny obchodzi 7 Lipca o siódmej rano. *Jej pierwsze imię zostało zaczerpnięte od głównej narratorki " Baśni z Tysiąca i jednej nocy". *Pierwszy design postaci (strój, fryzura) zostały zainspirowane bajką "Shimmer i Shine". *Wzór tatuażu na jej policzku pochodzi z filmu "Magiczny duet". Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Historie ze skryptów' **Proszę wstać, smok idzie. **Zaklęte ciasteczka. *On the trail of The Mummy *The Crystalling (w tle) Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|1 200px '''Dżinny' (arab. جن) – demony i duchy powstałe z czystego ognia bez dymu (w niektórych wersjach wierzeń z czystego płomienia oraz obłoku pary), które posiadają nadnaturalną potęgę i są niewidzialne, mogą jednak przyjmować dowolną postać (człowieka, zwierzęcia lub potwora). Utożsamiały one wrogie człowiekowi siły natury. Uważano ich za mieszkańców pustyni. Wiara w dżinny stanowiła bardzo istotny składnik religii Arabów w okresie przed przyjęciem przez nich islamu. Jako pozostałość mitologicznych wyobrażeń z przedmuzułmańskiej Arabii pojawiły się także w islamie, gdzie stanowią trzecią kategorię rozumnych istot stworzonych przez Boga (obok aniołów i ludzi). Dżinny w wierzeniach muzułmańskich dzielą się na dobre i złe. Dobre służą Bogu i pomagają ludziom (w szczególności prorokom), zaś złe (ifrity, sile i ghule) szkodzą. Czasem do złych dżinnów zalicza się szatana (szejtana). Podobnie jak ludzie, dżinny dzielą się na plemiona i rody. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|300pxAbu Zabi (arab. أبو ظبي, Abū Ẓaby) – stolica Zjednoczonych Emiratów Arabskich, a także emiratu o tej samej nazwie. Drugie pod względem ludności miasto kraju. W 2015 roku liczyło ok. 1,2 mln mieszkańców. Miasto jest położone na wyspie Abu Zabi oraz kilku mniejszych przybrzeżnych wyspach w Zatoce Perskiej i na stałym lądzie. Połączone jest z lądem trzema mostami (od południa). Klimat w mieście jest gorący i suchy. Temperatury często przekraczają 40 stopni Celsjusza, a opady nie sięgają 100 mm na rok. Abu Zabi jest ważnym centrum gospodarczym, finansowym i kulturalnym, a także ważnym portem morskim i rybackim. Rozwój miasta nastąpił w związku z wydobyciem ropy naftowej. Znajdują się tam rafinerie ropy naftowej i gazu ziemnego, odsalarnia wody morskiej i międzynarodowy port lotniczy. Miasto jest połączone z lądem autostradą. W Abu Zabi znajduje się największy w kraju meczet – Sheikh Zayed (ósmy pod względem wielkości na świecie). W Abu Zabi znajduje się także najbardziej luksusowy hotel na świecie Emirates Palace. Galeria Sheheryzade Skullette.jpg|Pierwsze skullette. Sheheryzade Njihuni.jpg|Pierwszy 'art' Szeheryzady. Sheheryzade 3d look.jpg|'Filmowy' art Sze. (czyli nie róbcie tego w domu - rok 2013, pozdrawiam) Genievieve i Szeheryzade RM.jpg|Szeheryzade i Genievieve Von Lamp Szeherezada moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Szeheryzade ID.jpg She.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek dżinnki Sze1.jpg TakiSeRysunek RM.jpg|Rysunek inspirowany okładką pewnej książki TakiSeRysunek.jpg TakiSobieRysunek.jpg|Sze,San-Hee,Genevieve,Ally,Otto,Mei - Lin oraz Blair Justine i Szeheryzade.jpg|Sze wraz z Justine GenievieveSzeheryzadeJustineJustinTakiSobieSzkic.jpg|Z krewnymi Szeheryzade i Blair szkic.jpg|z Blair DeGhoul Szeherezada szkic by Rochi.jpg Szeherezada new ID.jpg|Nowy basic Wiosna 2019 Szeherezada.jpg Szeherezada i Thurayya chibi.jpg w różnych strojach She fft.jpg|"Freaky field trip" She eg.jpg|"On the trail of The Mummy" Sheheryzade Coffin Bean.jpg|"Coffin Bean" Cheheryzada art.jpg|Po połączeniu z Cherry Cheedar jako "Cheheryzada" Szeheryzade80.jpg|W stroju na Disco SzeWrotki.jpg|W stroju na Wrotki SzeheryzadeAMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Szeheryzade PD.jpg|Picture Day Szeheryzade PD2.jpg|"Zdjęcie" Picture Day Szeheryzade ATW.jpg|Around the world Szeheryzade FdoS.jpeg|First day of School Szeee.jpeg|Boo York, Boo York: Gala Ghoulfriends Szeheryzade NB.jpg|Night Boonquet Szeheryzade EC.jpg|Egyptian Curse Strój dla Szeherezady.jpg Galeria od innych 1460905175941.png|Od Esterwy. She by Smocza.jpg|Od SmoczaS She 2 (1).jpg|Od SmoczaS Szeheryzade by Amity.Gala.jpg|Od Amity.Gala Szeheryzade Skullette.png|Skullette Szeheryzade od PixieGiggler Meta timeline *Luty 2016 -"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Sheheryzade Njihuni *Luty 2016-Art i profil She zostają opublikowane. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Szeheryzade oraz tekst (nie licząc opisu klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *Luty/Marzec 2016-She zalicza filmowy debiut w "On the trail of the Mummy" *Kwiecień 2016-Zmiana znaków z "Sheheryzade Njihuni" na "Szeherezada Chaahate hain" Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dżinny Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie